Twilights Dawn: The Sun Sets
by TheSlain
Summary: Ranma becomes the Avatar of Chaos to get away from Nerima, and never come back. In the process he gets caught up in a war between the allied forces of Heaven and Hell as they fight a mysterious new enemy that is far more powerful then originally thought.


**Twilight's Dawn: The Sun Sets **

**Chapter 1**

Ranma was walking down a street in the Juuban district of Tokyo after another free flight via Akane air. Ranma grumbled about uncute tomboys, mallets and horrible tempers. Anybody that walked passed him could only make out the words "... sick of... want to leave... never come back..." Ranma was also deep in thought about it, who could have told Akane about his grades, and how that person found out about them. Ranma smacked his forehead when he realized just who had told Akane, 'I'm going to have to do something about Nabiki,' Ranma thought, while various things he could do to her ran through his head. Akane had found out about Ranma's grades, he had straight A's in all his classes and that made him a varitable genius in Furinkan. Ranma didn't care, personally he just wanted to graduate. Ranma continued his walk back to Nerima quickly but not overly so, he wasn't in a hurry after all.

Ranma began thinking of other things, his mastery of the Neko-ken, long and hard that had been, and even now his mastery of it wasn't perfect and he hated not having it so. When Ranma compared his current level of power to when he fought Saffron, and even compared to Saffron, Ranma was far beyond what he was then, even beyond what Saffron was at the time. The Neko-ken had tripled all his natural abilities and made his already well honed senses become so acute he could hear things being whispered in someones ear from over a hundred yards away, so when a man suddenly popped up in front of Ranma, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

The man suddenly appeared in front of him and adruptly disappeared a second later. Ranma's eyes widened as he felt the power that the man emitted, Ranma scowled as he sensed the man on a nearby building, the man was obviously waiting for Ranma to follow him. The pigtailed martial artist was happy to oblige the mans not so subtle request and jumped up to a roof and hopped five buildings over before coming to a stop in front of the man. Ranma examined the man in front of him closely, he's wearing a black cloak that covered all but his, his eyes were grey and he had red and hair with silver tips. "What can I do for you," Ranma asked, dropping his 'Dumb jock' mask and taking the new Neko-ken stance he had been developing, unsurprisingly it looked very catty in itself.

The man Ranma was standing in front of had a mirthful smile on his face as he looked at the boy in front of him. The man made placating gestures with his hands, "I'm here to make you an offer Ranma, doing what I did was the wrong thing to do, I know that, but it was also the only way that I knew of that would truly get your attention, will you hear me out," the stranger asked in an even tone.

Ranma relaxed and went into his traditional 'no stance' and said in an equally even tone, "seeing as you know me, a name would be helpful while we talk."

"I am known by many names; Balance, Chaos, but I am more simply called, and prefer you call me, Kyle. Before you ask, yes, I am Kami," Kyle said seriously. Kyle waited for the scoffing and disbelief to come as it should have but all he saw was Ranma holding back a slightly crazy smile, Kyle just shook his head.

Ranma quirked his eyebrow upon hearing such a random name for a powerful Kami, "Oh, I believe you Kyle, I've seen too much in my life not to believe you, but on to more important matters, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ranma asked with a bit of curiousity creeping into his voice.

Kyle smirked at Ranma's lack of using honorifics as he thought, 'He already thinks of me as a friend, I would hate to lie to him at any time, his trust would be hard to earn anyways.' "I want to make you an offer Ranma, one that you will find hard to refuse," Kyle said, trying to sound high and mighty.

Ranma put on a thoughtful expression saying, "You're going to have to explain further then that if you want me to accept what you may be offering." 'This guy is OK I guess, he just needs to be a bit more friendly and not try to be so high and mighty,' Ranma thought with a mental laugh.

Kyle chuckled lightly as he began to explain. "You, Ranma, become my avatar, herald, warrior, whatever you wish to call it, you will have the priviledge of traveling through time, space, and even the very fabric of reality itself in some cases, while in these times or places you may do as you wish, I encourage that you learn what you can from people or scrolls that you can find. At times I may need your help, at which point you will be moved to my location and given an objective, once you complete the objective you willl be sent back to where you were moved from at the exact moment you left, in essence, you will not have left the place you came from at all." Kyle took a breath and waited for Ranma to ask a question, when none were forth coming Kyle continued. "There is however a drawback to becoming my avatar, you become immortal, you stay young while you watch those around you grow old and die, I can not take the immortality, nor can Kami-sama; once you agree to do this you can only die because of fatal wounds, you will also be immune to all diseases and sicknesses." Kyle was expecting Ranma to be some what relucant to accept the deal because of that fact.

Ranma was rolling the pros and cons around in his mind as he thought it over. Ranma stared into space as he thought and stayed that way for several minutes when he finally came to a decision. Ranma looked Kyle straight in the eye and says "I'll accept this offer, but can you give three days to clear some things up here? If I just disappear, this whole city will most likely go up in flames." Ranma chuckles darkly at the thought of his rivals beating each other senseless each claiming they defeated him.

Kyle nods, "You will get your three days, but first I will correct some things and give you something you will find of great use." Kyle snapped his fingers and time seemed to freeze around Ranma and the God of Chaos. Kyle snappped his fingers again and Ranma's clothes changed from his usual, red chinese shirt and black kung-fu pants and slippers to a black sleeveless shirt that had a collar that covered the lower half of his face. Black loose pants that appeared to be made out of denim but were much tougher and lighter then denim, he had black fingerless gloves on his hands with a metal plate on the back of them, a black shoulder guard on his left shoulder, black bracers that had a metal plate on the back of them, and black boots on his feet. The final portion on the outfit was a pair of red tinted sunglasses with black fromes and circular lenses, these Kyle added on a whim and he liked the over all effect, Ranma now looked very intimidating. Kyle examined Ranma using a healing spell and found his growth to be severly stunted due to malnutrition, using another healing spell Kyle corrected all of Ranma's health problems and watched as the pigtailed martial artist grew a full foot in hieght before stopping, his hair now down to his waist, Ranma's bangs now hung down over his eyes and his hair seemed spikier. Kyle watched as Ranma examined his new clothes and hair.

Ranma immediately noticed his hair, which had grown down to his waist in a matter of seconds and reached back to braid it quickly. After he was done braiding his hair Ranma examined his new clothes, he liked them to be honest but he felt extremely heavy in them and he felt like something was missing from the whole ensemble. Ranma looked the plates on his new gloves and bracers and noticed the metal had a slightly reddish tint to it but other than that and the fact that he couldn't identify the metal itself, it appeared rather normal. Ranma looked at Kyle and asked, "What is this metal? I can't identify it."

Kyle smiled as he spoke. "The metal is an alloy that is made by the man who originally made my own battle armor, the coloration was changed to suit your tastes. The metal itself is indestructible and could survive a supernova without a scratch. Ranma, I need you to choose a weapon, particularly because there are enemies out there who you will not be able to fight without a weapon, and I believe you should start using one."

Ranma nodded at Kyles explanation of the metal and thought about the weapon issue. Ranma had long ago discarded most, if not all, of Genma's ingrained beliefes and had begun to think of a weapon, not as a crutch, but as an extension of his body and could used in conjunction with martial arts to make a person a very effective and lethal fighter. Ranma went over the list of weapons he knew how to use and gave Kyle the specfics of the weapon he wanted. Kyle nodded his head and snapped his fingers again, producing two black sheathes and and two red blades with black sheathes that was approximately two and a half feet in length, and generall resembled a katana in all but how long they are, the two blades were put in their sheathes and attached to the straps on Ranma's back. One of the blades attaches itself to the strap going over Ranma's right shoulder and is angled at forty-five dgrees for easy reach with his right hand, the other is set horizontally on the strap at his waist and within easy reach of his left hand. Ranma drew both blades and gave them a few experimental swings and twirls, testing their weight and balance. Ranma nods his head at the light weight of the blades and the perfect balance they both possessed, "These are good blades," Ranma commented with a hint of glee in his voice.

Kyle nodded his head and said, "You will also need to learn how to use magic, or rather Chaos magic, you seems to have an affinity for Chaos magic, here you can have this," Kyle snapped his fingers and Ranma felt several sets of basic instructions enter his mind. Ranma went through the instructions quickly and realized they were on basics on how to control magic, another thing that surprised Ranma was that it didn't require him to chant or anything like that, Ranma merely had to think of the effect he wished to produce and he would get exactly what he pictured in his mind. Ranma grimaced as he realized how magic usually reacted around him. Kyle saw the grimace and knew what was on Ranma's mind, "Don't worry Ranma you control how this works not the other way around."

"Is that everything Kyle?" Ranma asked with an edge to his voice, he really wanted to finish up here and get going so he didn't have to put up with the stupidity of the tomboy and the idiotic duo.

"Yes, we're done for now, I will see you in three days time or sooner, I will watch how you take care of things here so I can assign you missions that will suit your style," Kyle replied with a barely contained glee.

Ranma nodded and was about to jump off the building and to the ground below when he turned around and asked "Do you know of a place where I can train myself in the use of magic?"

Kyle put brought his hand to his chin and put his chin between his index finger and thumb before he snapped his finger and produced a chain necklace that was silver in appearance and had what looked like the design of an hourgalass on a plate that was connected to the chain,"this should work Ranma, it will allow you to enter a dimension that is parallel to all dimensions, to use it just feed a bit of ki into it and you will be sent to the dimension. While you're in this dimension a week will pass for every minute that occurs outside the sub-dimension." Kyle looked at Ranma for a second and asked, "Did you catatch all that?"

Ranma nodded his head and took the chain from Kyle and put it around his neck before waving bye and jumping from the building to the ground five stories below where he landed without a sound in an alley. Ranma turned to the entrance of the alley in time to see several girls looking at him in what appeared to be fukus. Ranma waved and started walking out the other end when his danger sense went off and he jumped straight up allowing what looked like a flaming arrow to pass underneath him. Ranma turned mid-air and scowled at the girls who were now openly glaring at him before he smirked and activated the umi-senken. He hit the ground silently once again and simply walked away as the girls looked around for him frantically, Ranma didn't care though, he had other things to take care of, Ranma thought with some measure of grimness.

Ranma could hear the fighting at the Tendo-dojo from four blocks away and sighed as he came within range of the hell hole that had been his home for the last two years. Ranma jumped up on to the compound wall and crouched down while balancing on the balls of his feet and watched as Ukyou, Shampoo, Kodachi and Akane fought it out. After five or so minutes Shampoo stood over the rest of the unconscious girls and that was when Ranma made his move. Ranma jumped from his perch on the wall and landed right in front of the victorious girl and punched her in the face, hard, knocking her cold and let her hit the ground without even trying to catch the girl. Ranma turned to Cologne and Happosai who were standing off to the side,"I challenge both of you here and now, I win the kisses get cancelled and I become the Grand Master of anything Goes," Ranma said coldly to the troll and mummified monkey.

Cologne and Happosai looked at each other before nodding and beginning their assault upon the young Saotome. Cologne came in low with amiguriken strikes using her cane and Happosai came in high with a Happo Dai Kirin. Ranma waited until the last second and then blurred to even their trained eyes. That was when the first wave of pain descended upon them.

Ranma had begun just by using his speed and fists but he decided to increase the pain factor greatly when he started using his ki claws and began to maul the two old mummies. Ranma had first crippled Cologne's arms and then used her own cane to hit her over the head like she always did to him. He then proceeded to rob Happosai blind under the guise of actually attacking him, and once Ranma had everything out of Happosai's gi he began to mutilate the old pervert, not badly mind you just enough to disfigure his already disgusting face. After he was done with the ancient pervert he knocked the old man out cold and watched Cologne get up after waking from her forced bout of unconsciousness. "What do you think Cologne?" Ranma asked with no small amount of venom in his voice.

Cologne stood and looked at Ranma for a moment before she spoke slowly and loudly enough for all to understand and hear, "You win Ranma, though I don't think Happi is going to take this all that well."

Ranma nodded before he pulled out a scroll and pen, he wrote something on the scroll before putting it back in stuff space. Ranma turned and looked at the two idiots (you know the ones), "The Tendo-Saotome engagement is over, if you don't like that I'll beat it into your skulls." Ranma stopped and took a breath before continuing, "I am leaving and if anyone tries to stop me I will not hold back." He looked at those present carefully, when he was satisfied Ranma went up to his the guest room and gathered his things, and somethings that his father wouldn't miss, well, maybe his father would miss the scrolls for the Yama-senken and Umi-senken, but Ranma didn't particularly care at the moment. He put his pack in stuff space as well before leaving the Tendo compound uncontested and heading towards the Juuban district.

Ranma made good time getting to Juban and found a secluded place in a park to make camp. After setting up camp he began to go through the stuff he stole from Happosai. Ranma found that it was mostly lingerie and incinerated that stuff before continueing on to several scrolls and magical artifacts including the broken Nanban mirror. Ranma was impressed the ancient pervert could have all this on him at once without it showing, he personally didn't care at the moment as he stored all the stuff that wasn't a womens under garment back in stuff space and incinerating the under garments with ki blasts. While Ranma did this a youma attacked pedestrians in the park nearby and the Sailor Senshi showed up to kill it as usual, only thing was, this youma was far stronger than the previous youma they encountered and the Senshi were taking a beating. Ranma was just finishing up with the under garments when he heard the commotion and decided to check it out.

What Ranma saw when he got to the impromptu fight arena was several severely beaten Senshi and a hardly damaged youma. While Ranma deliberated on what he should do considering they probably could take him when it came down to sheer power he didn't want to fight the youma alone, thats when he noticed that the youma was just faster then the Senshi not necessarily stronger. Ranma smirked as he drew his two crimson colored blades and blurred from existence as he ran as fast as he could towards the youma. Ranma reached the youma in less than a second and began to swing his swords as if he had been using them all his life, the youma was either dodging the blades or howling in pain as it tried to block Ranma's crimson blades and the blades sliced right through the youma's diamond hard claws.

The outer Senshi arrived in time to see a black almost invisible blur attacking the youma with what looked like red blades, they couldn't be sure though as the blur was just that, a blur. Sailor Saturn began to heal the inner Senshi as they watched the fight continue for some minutes with the youma howling in pain every now and then. As they all stood up the black blur seemed to speed up even more, so much so that it became invisible to all but Setsuna's eyes.

Ranma had increased his speed even more with his ki, going into a full body Amiguriken as he was getting bored now. Ranma sighed and said two words before slicing the youma right down the center, "good night."The youma howled in pain one last time before turning to dust as Ranma stopped moving and sheathed his crimson blades quickly before putting them in stuff space. Ranma turned around to see the Sailor Senshi standing there looking at him like he had done something wrong."Um... hi?" was all Ranma could say at the moment because of what they were wearing.

Setsuna, the Senshi of Pluto and Guardian of the Time Gates growled as she spoke. "You are a threat and must be eliminated, Crystal Tokyo will not come about because of you," she said with venom in her voice. The other girls seemed to understand what she was saying but were confused, the blonde with the odangos on her head spoke up first, "Why is he a threat Pluto?"

Pluto looked at the blonde and then back at Ranma as she said vehemently, "I can no longer see Crystal Tokyo in the Gates, I can only see his face, but I can not even see this man's past, then when I look beyond this man there are millions of possibilities but not a single one includes Crystal Tokyo."

Ranma was confused to say the least, but this didn't concern him, thats what he thought until he heard the green haired woman pointed her staff at him and and watched as her lips moved, a ripple in the air was all Ranma got as a warning as the green haired woman launched an attack at him. Ranma easily jumped over it and began dodging as best as he could as he was assualted from all sides by these girls. For a full two minutes Ranma dodged and weaved between their attacks before being struck by a Silence Glaive Surprise and Mars Flame Sniper sending him flying backwards and through a tree.

Ranma lay there for a second before deciding enough was enough and unleashing his whole aura, his eyes becoming slitted and his left eye turning yellow, he stood on his hands and feet his legs spread slightly with knees bent, he charged foreward preparing to fire off multiple vacuum blades at these girls that attacked him for no apparent reason. What Ranma didn't see was the black chaos magic that began to emit from his palms and then he was on them slashing and dodging, yet he was hit a second time and blown through another tree. Ranma stood up again and an idea struck him, he smiled malicously before stomping his foot and causing a several rocks to literally explode and shoot up into the air around him, that was when he began to move yet again. Ranma jumped into the air following the rocks and began to kick them as hard as he could towards each of the Fuku clad girls below him at high speeds.

The rocks struck each girls but other wise did little damage other than bruise them. They began to move again at this point firng off their own attacks in rapid succession as Ranma fell back to the earth. Ranma dodged what he could but got hit several more times before he began to form a ki blast in his hands, with a yell he launched a Moko Takabisha at the green haired girl before beginning to dodge again as his attack hit the Senshi of Pluto in the chest and she screamed as she fell to the ground, she wasn't dead that much Ranma knew but he focused on the girl using fire and decided it was time to show these girls what he could do. With uncanny speed Ranma was in Mars' face and said the first thing that came to mind as he went deep into the Soul of Ice, "You couldn't hit a fly with the broad side of barn!" The insult did its job as she got red in the face and screamed out in rage as Ranma continued to insult her. "Your about a hundred years to late to hit me," 'almost there,' Ranma thought. "Built like a brick," 'a little more', "Thick as a stick ," 'now', was all Ranma thought as he stopped dodging Mars attacks and performed a swift spinning upper cut with a yell of "Hiryu Shoten HA!!" A tornado formed around them lifting Mars into the air and she began to cry out as debris and stones began to get sucked into the tornado and hit her from every angle imaginable, after several seconds Mars passed out from the pain and the tornado began to die down until there was nothing left supporting Mars' impromptu flight and she fell back to terra firma, hitting the ground rather hard but still alive.

The other scouts began to throw their attacks in combination with each other producing various effects as they either hit the pig tailed boy or he dodged the attacks all together. Ranma was getting tired and figured he wouldn't last more than another two minutes. Ranma decided it was time to finish this for good, he began to prepare to use one of his father's forbidden techniques, he didn't care if they were forbidden or not anymore and launched a single vacuum blade at each of the still standing senshi who launched their own attacks at the vacuum blades. The vacuum blades sliced right through the Senshi's attacks and struck each girl in the chest, what surprised Ranma was the fact that they were thrown backwards almost fifty feet feet instead of being sliced in half. Ranma waited to see if they would get up and when Saturn got up to her knees and looked at him with sadness in her eyes Ranma just shook his head and walked off leaving the girl to heal her friends while he went back to his camp.

Saturn could only think about the boy they had fought as she healed her friends, 'Who was he,' she wondered. She didn't know who he was but she certainly wanted to know, and badly at that. No mere human could have beaten them as far as she knew so he was either a demon, kami, or an avatar of a kami or demon, Hotaru wanted to know badly but she probably wouldn't be able to find out now. She sighed and continued healing her friends.

Ranma went straight to his sleeping bag when he got back to camp and fell asleep the instant he lay down. Ranma's dreams that night were strange and filled with shadows and eyes, one shadow inparticular seemed to stand out among the rest and seemed to say "I will kill those you love, I will destroy what you know and care for the most, then I will move on and destroy the rest of the world." It then drew a sword that was unlike anything Ranma had ever seen, it was almost twice as long as the shadowy being was tall and about two inches wide on the flat of the blade, the shadow charged at Ranma and he tried to move but couldn't make his body move. Just as the shadow was about to kill him Ranma sat straight up in his sleeping bag with sweat pouring down his face and body. Looking around some, Ranma packed his stuff again and put it all in stuff space before grabbing his bathing stuff and heading to the public bathes.

After paying the necessary amount of Yen, Ranma went to the changing room and simply willed his clothes away while wrapping a towel around his waist. Ranma washed himself thoroughly and soaked for a bit before going and drying off and willing his clothes back on, what surprised him was the fact that they were clean and dry. Before Ranma stepped out into the day light he pulled the sun glasses Kyle had given him out of stuff space and put them on. Ranma looked around for a minute before heading to a nearby alley and feeding a bit of ki into the hourglass pendant Kyle had also given him. A black portal opened up right in front of Ranma and he stepped through quickly so no one would notice his departure.

When Ranma stepped out of the portal in the sub-dimension Kyle had mentioned he was amazed at the way the place looked. It was bright as day yet there was no obvious source of light and he was standing in front of a granite structure that was strangely reminicent of an ancient monestary. Ranma entered the monastery looking building and noticed that ever wall was lined with scrolls on magic and martial arts techniques that Kyle had compiled from different dimensions. Ranma began to go through each scroll and practice the ones that he didn't know which were numerous. Ranma spent a total of two years studying and practicing each of the martial arts techniques he didn't know, he could master and improve upon each technique within a matter of hours and move on to the next and do the same thing. Ranma also spent two years reading and practicing what was on the scrolls about magic. Ranma actually managed to learn how to move himself over the ground by cushoining his feet with air and then willing himself to move in a certain way using magic, he learned how to fly using his ki and how to produce a solid beam of ki and other things, his control over both ki and his chaos magic improved greatly, his ki reserves were now so massive he actually had to consciously keep his aura contained which became second nature unless he was angry or he was feeling a particular strong emotionat that moment. What came as his greatest accomplishment though was his use of pure ki, Ranma no longer had to filter his ki through an emotion to control it. After doing all this Ranma spent one last year in the sub-dimension figuring out how to mix his magic and ki, once he did he became aware of certain facts, one was that he couldn't keep it mixed for very long or it would have very volatile results, the second was that the mixture was most powerful when used in short bursts. Ranma had also stumbled upon the fact that he could mix the chaos magic he used to create one extremely dangerous form of magic, he decided he wouldn't be doing that unless he felt it was entirely necessary, simply because of the small fact that if he did that he could kill himself. Finally done with his training in the sub-dimension Ranma noticed he didn't look any older but didn't worry about it to much, deciding it was time to go back, Ranme fed a bit of ki into the pendant before stepping through the portal once more.

Coming out on the other side Ranma couldn't help but groan as there stood the biggest nuisance since he began his wait for Kyle to return. He looked at them all and then suddenly felt a chill go down his spine, he grew terrified of what may have happened and suddenly snapped his head to the green haired woman again, "What have you done?" Ranma asked with worry seeping into his voice.

Setsuna smiled evilly before replying, "I got rid of the chaos magnets that lived in Nerima." She looked just like any other normal girl except there was something about her eyes that told Ranma to run. He decided to follow his gut this time and disappeared using the Umi-senken. Ranma jumped to the roof of a building and began to roof hop his way to Nerima to verify what the green haired lady had said she had done.

Ranma was stopped suddenly when someone grabbed his shoulders, "You shouldn't go there Ranma, you will only find despair and hopelessness there," said a familiar voice. Ranma didn't turn around but didn't move either before he said "I want revenge, I want to kill them all." There was no strain to his voice, only a deadly calm that would become the death of the Sailor Senshi.

"I can give you your revenge, but you must become far stronger than you are if you expect to win and kill them, I will send to the first place you should go, the people there will help you understand what it is to kill, there you will become what you must be to carry out what it is you want to do, do you understand Ranma?"

Ranma buried himself in the Soul of Ice and nodded his head slowly as he gave his reply, "I'm ready, send me where it is you are going to send me," Ranma's face showed no emotion and the roof around Ranma was slowly beginning to freeze. Kyle nodded and snapped his fingers and a white portal opened up to Ranma's right, the older-yet unaged martial artist nodded somberly before stepping through the portal and disappearing from his own reality and into that of a certain green armored Spartan.

**_(A/N: Not much to say this chapter except that I hoped y'all liked it. I would like to give a big thank-you to my co-writer/editor, Lakeos. Big thanks, we plan to keep this story going for a LONG while. If we complete it like we think we will, this will end up as one of the longest stories on the site. As you people can see I have changed the ending to this chapter slightly, I have recently come to the conclusion that while some may have wanted the Naruto cross-over I won't do it for several reasons, I now hate Naruto with a passion, it seems like its more about Sasuke then anything else now, and its getting on my nerves. Ok, rant done.)_**


End file.
